Kez
by Makayla Renee
Summary: Kez is a shapeshifter and is looking for the last wild power which they call the extreme power. All the while she is being forced to love a vampire. She knows what she needs to do and it may cost her life. R&R plz! it gives me inspiration!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Kezly Raksha Rome stood outside her house. Her name was the perfect description of her. Kezly Raksha. Cat Demon. Her last name stood for where her family originated.

She was a shapeshifter. Able to change into any cat in the world. Her natural enemy was the vampire, ever since the rejected Blood Ritual that had made them all sworn enemies.

She ran inside to grab a few stakes and matches, wood and fire. The two things able to kill all vampires. She had found a group of the parasites on her way home from school. Even the super natural needed an education.

She had two jobs that she had earned within her short sixteen years. She was the Best of the Best of the shapeshifters and the vampire hunters. On her down time she was assigned to find and protect the world's only Extreme Power.

She got back to the warehouse where she had last seen the blood suckers.

There they were. Three of them. They hadn't seen her yet but they were walking her way. Perfect.

Kez changed quickly and quietly. She felt the tremors run through her body, and then she was standing there in her favorite form. A cheetah, fast and deadly. She just needed to stun them then grab the stake.

She leaped. She heard screams. High and shrill, female, and low and bellowing, male. The last just stared at her, hatred in its eyes.

"What is it?" the female yelled.

"It's a cheetah? Wait, no, it's a shapeshifter!"Damn he had seen her eyes. He turned to run the other way yelling at the others to follow him.

They didn't have the chance. They tried to fight but she was too fast. She tore up the blond male first then went for the copper headed female. When she finished that one off she went for the last one, and found herself looking into the deepest, darkest blue eyes. So blue they were almost black.

She lost her grip and was flung off. A face loomed over her, a handsome face with black hair and the blue eyes glared at her.

"You will regret this." It spoke in a hard, cold voice. "Leave."

She roared. Nobody told her what to do. She jumped to her paws, but he was already gone.

She changed back into her human form and walked toward her house. On the way she stopped to check the scratches and bruises and her face in a store window. She knew she was pretty with bright silver eyes and long, dark brown hair but her beauty was always marred with the signs of a fight. She walked away with a few scratches and a heavy heart.

CHAPTER 2

When she got to her house she immediately picked up her phone and dialed her friend's cell phone and waited.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hey Jake. It's me." She said.

"Oh hey Kez. What's up?"

"I found a group of them, three. I got two of them. The other got away." She said, embarrassed. She never let anyone get away.

"They got away! How did it get away from YOU? I mean, nothing gets away from you. Are you alright? Did it hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. It just… I don't know, it just got away. Maybe I'm sick or something. Anyway do you think you can come over for awhile?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay I'll see you in a little while. Hurry."

"See ya." The line went dead.

When he got there she immediately gave him a hug then followed him to the couch.

"Hey Kitty", he said jokingly.

"Hey Tweety." She smiled at him. He was an eagle. It was a joke between them.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing did you get anything on the 'Extreme Power'?" She didn't really believe in it.

"Well, It is apparently living here."

"How do you get all this information? You know everthing!"

"I just flew around and looked at clues. Did you actually give me a compliment?"

"Yes." She could feel her skin turning red. "I'll go check out the place." She got up and headed for the door.

"Do you want me to come?" he asked following her.

"Nah, I don't need to be worrying if you get caught in a jet stream or something." She put on her coat and opened the door.

"Funny"

"But no, really I can handle it. Where's the place?"

"It's near that old abandoned mill. The third house."

"The one that burned down a few years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll see you later then."

"See ya." He gave her a kiss on the cheek as they walked their two separate ways.

CHAPTER 3

She walked up to the house near the mill. It was a total wreck. The awnings were shredded. The door was almost off its hinges.

_If the Extreme Power lives here then the world is about to be saved by a giant piece of trash_, Kez thought.

She went up the stairs onto the porch and knocked on the door. It snapped under her hand and fell to the floor.

"Hello?" her voice echoed throughout the house. "Hello, is anybody home?" No answer.

She walked inside. "Hello, is anyone here? I'd really like to talk to you."

Then she was grabbed from behind.

CHAPTER 4

"Who are you?" A husky voice sounded behind her. It was low, male.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She yanked her arms away from the man's grip and the room was suddenly illuminated. She turned slowly and registered a dirty couch on a disgusting rug. That was the only furniture. Then she saw a very familiar face. Those dark blue eyes seemed to glow in the half light.

"YOU!" Kez yelled astonished. "Who are you?"

"You first." He replied. He looked confused. He didn't even know who she was.

"Kez, your turn."

"James. James Michael Drache." Great, he was a Drache. The most powerful of all the vampire families. The closest to royalty. "What is your rank?"

"I think you already know." She glared him with her silver eyes. It scared most people.

"You're the cheetah, aren't you?" He looked into her eyes, remembering.

"Yep." She was amazed at herself, she sounded so calm.

"You had no right to kill my friends! You're dead!"

"Is that so?" She asked calmly. "Who is more prepared?" She pulled her _spada_ from her knee high boots. Itwas an Italian sword made of bamboo, used for practice fighting. It was very strong. She started circling him. "What do you have?" She asked him. "What can hurt me?"

Without answering, he jumped on her shoulders. At the same time she was changing into a stronger form. Instead of landing on Kez, James landed on a very angry lioness.

Kez bucked him off her back and swirled around to face him with a vicious roar.

"Wait, are you a Rome?" he was astonished. "Romes are the only ones able to change into more than one animal, right?"

She pounced.

"No, don't you know about our future?"

She was confused. She changed to her human form. "What?"

"We're supposed to do another blood ritual. You and me."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"In a week."

"Why was I not told?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." Kez turned and walked unsteadily out of the house.

"Bye." James whispered as he watched her form fade in the distance.

CHAPTER 5

"Did you know about this?" Kez was furious. She had almost killed the guy who would help her bind the two races together. "Did you know about the blood ritual? Can you _hear_ me? Jake? Jake!" She shook his shoulders. They were sitting on her couch once again.

"Yes." He dropped his eyes to the floor.

"You knew!"

"Yes."

"Why was I not told about the ritual?"

"You two are supposedly 'spirit bound'. You were supposed to meet at the ritual."

"What is 'spirit bound'?"

"You two branched off the same old soul. You are bound to each other by spirit."

"I would figure that would be us." She gestured to the two of them.

"Well if it was based off of friendship, I would too, but it's not."

"You don't mean…" she was horrified.

"Yeah… love."

"I'm supposed to love that idiot who half the time doesn't even know what he's talking about?"

"'Fraid so, that's why they chose you two. It makes the blood stronger during the ritual."

"I won't do it until I know him more. I'm not falling in love with a stupid thing without a life."

"Actually he's really smart."

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"I didn't know there were sides to pick from."

"You know what I mean. Do you want me to fall in love with that bloodsucker?"

"I would rather you not but if it helps our race…"

"I have to be the good guy here, don't I?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Great."

"Yep."

"Why is it always me?"

"I have always told you that you have bad luck."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, I slept restlessly. I dreamt endlessly about _him_. I never really saw him. There were only flashes of him within my peripheral vision but, when I looked he vanished suddenly.

"James!" I screamed his name continuously but still, he never came. The flashes eventually became less and less often and then, James was gone.

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. After I got up and drank a few cups of water, I went back to sleep and slept throughout the rest of the night

The sun was up when I got out of bed. It was 7:12 am and Jake didn't come to pick me up for school until 8:30.

I got dressed and ate. After it was still only 8:00. I turned on my Christian cd and brought out my poem journal. I know, poems are corny but they always settled me. I closed my eyes and waited for the words to flow into my mind.

_Sheathed in black and red,_

_She awakens from the dead._

_With energy of blue_

_And her prince who flew,_

_She saves the ones who bleed_

_And helps them to be freed_

_Then joined with the three_

_Who then become four_

_Walks out of the open door _

_To fight back death_

_And only then, they shall rest_

I opened my eyes and read the puzzling poem. Something pushed at the edge of my mind, but before I could investigate further there was a knock at the door. I got up and let Jake into my house. "How are you today?" That was always the first thing out of his mouth in the mornings.

"Alright. I had a really weird dream though."

"Let me guess. The world ending?"

"Close but no cigar." I smiled at him. "James." That was all I said but Jake understood and immediately changed the subject.

"Oh, so off to school?"

"Ya, just let me grab my shoes." I walked over to the closet and grabbed my strappy, blue wedges.

"Those shoes, really?" His voice came from behind me. I turned to look at him.

"Yes. I'm 5"2' I need the extra height."

"You don't need that height. The freaky eyes are enough to scare anyone." I swatted at him, but he shifted before I could catch him. He flew through the door laughing/ squawking the whole way.

He shifted back when he reached his shiny, black car." Are we riding or flying today?" he asked while still chuckling.

"How about flying. I could use the exercise."

"What about the shoes?" he looked down at my feet.

"ill be right back." I walked inside to grab my shifting shoes, put them on, and walked back outside.

When I got there Jake was already a bird, so I quickly turned into a common house cat and started walking to the high school.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
